Excusa
by Ruu Ochibisan
Summary: Ya han pasado 10 años desde que el Inazuma Japan ganó el mundial, y cada jugador vive su vida al margen de los demás. Endo, que ahora es el entrenador del nuevo Inazuma, nunca se imaginó que volvería a encontrarse con un viejo amigo. Endo x Kaze  Yaoi


Excusa

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento matutino, y todos comenzaban a recoger sus cosas y a meterse en los vestuarios, o irse a casa, en el caso de los que vivían cerca de la cancha de futbol. Era cerca de la hora de comer, pero por mucha hambre que tuviera, prefería morirme de inanición antes que volver a probar la comida de mi mujer. Tanta sal no puede ser buena para la salud.

-Buen trabajos chicos, nos vemos a las seis –Me despedí de mi equipo y salí tranquilamente de la cancha. Como Natsumi estaba de compras con unas amigas, podía llegar a casa más tarde, y comer a la hora que me diera la gana. Aunque siempre como nada más llegar. El hambre me puede.

Veo como los nuevos miembros del Inazuma comentan el entrenamiento, y salen caminando juntos hasta sus casas. Me recuerdan mucho a mí en mis tiempos de jugador. Tenma tiene mucha confianza y un ánimo de acero, es entusiasta y alegre. Mi vivo reflejo.

Por otro lado están Shindou y Kirino. Su amistad me recuerda a mis tiempos de infancia, cuando pasaba horas junto a mis amigos. No sé en que momento se volvió todo tan diferente.

Veo a ambos chicos reír mientras se alejan, separándose del resto de jugadores. Sonrió y comienzo a caminar por el camino de siempre, dejando a los muchachos atrás, para que tuvieran su intimidad.

Sólo se dan la mano cuando están solos.

Dejando atrás el futbol, y volviendo al tema personal, mi dilema de no morir de hambre seguía atormentándome. Natsumi me había dejado comida preparada en la nevera, y yo le agradecía el detalle, pero no hay persona que se coma eso.

Aun así, siempre me la acabo comiendo. No puedo tirarla sabiendo todo el esfuerzo y ganas que le pone, aunque sepa a cemento con sal.

Podría comer fuera de casa, pero sería un poco precipitado y algo sospechoso. Además, no tenía una excusa creíble, y mentir no es una opción.

Suspiré y seguí con mi camino por mi querido barrio. Es increíble lo poco que ha cambiado en todo este tiempo.

Estaba sólo a una manzana de distancia, y mi paso cada vez era más lento. Ni yo me creo mis pocas ganas de llegar a casa.

Pasé al lado de un súper-mercado, y las ganas que me entraron de comprarme cualquier cosa comestible no eran normales. Pero hice uso de mi fuerza de voluntad y pasé de largo.

Miré al frente nuevamente, y me fijé en la persona que tenía en frente por puro aburrimiento. Tardé muy poco en reconocerla, tendría que estar ciego para no hacerlo.

-¿Kazemaru? –Pregunté con la ilusión de que realmente se tratara de él. Sólo le había visto de espaldas, pero no conocía ni había visto nunca a nadie con un cabello como el suyo.

Él se dio la vuelta, y pude comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de él.

-¿Endo? –Preguntó al verme, y pude notar que no se esperaba encontrarme por allí.

Estaba más alto, aunque era de esperar, y no llevaba el pelo recogido, pero aun así era inconfundible.

-Cuanto tiempo –Le dije alegremente mientras me ponía a su altura. No podía evitar sonreír.

-Sí, años, quién lo diría –Dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisilla nerviosa. –Dime, ¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó para cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-Ah, genial, realmente no puedo quejarme ¿Y qué hay de ti? –Le devolví la pregunta.

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, bueno, llegué ayer –Recolocó unas bolsas con comida que llevaba en las manos – Y planeo quedarme por bastante tiempo –Finalizó la frase con una bonita sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial –Puse una mano sobre su hombro y le di un par de palmaditas. –Por cierto, déjame que te ayude con las bolsas –Le dije mientras le cogía un par de ellas, aunque él se negaba en un principio, por cortesía.

-No te preocupes, puedo con ellas – Dijo algo acelerado, viendo que se las quitaba de las manos.

-No me cuesta nada – Le quité finalmente las bolsas y cogí una con cada mano. -¿Te acompaño a casa?-.

Kazemaru me miró, algo sorprendido nuevamente. -¿No tienes nada que hacer? –Me preguntó mientras comenzaba a andar con paso lento.

-No, Natsumi está de compras hoy, así que puedo llegar cuando quiera –Contesté, imitando a mi ex-compañero de equipo, andando a su lado.

-¿Natsumi...? – Noté como su tono de voz perdía entusiasmo y se volvía relativamente monótono.

-Sí, ella es… es mi mujer –Aclaré mirando al suelo. Kazemaru es la última persona a la que me hubiera gustado decirle eso en persona. Nuestra relación siempre había sido especial, no sé como describirla, lo único que sé es que me sentí fatal en ese momento.

-Ah… Felicidades –Me felicitó, intentando que pareciera que se alegraba por mi matrimonio, pero ambos sabíamos que no era así.

-Gracias –Le contesté, también fingiendo que me alegraban sus felicitaciones. Después de eso reinó el silencio.

-Tú… ¿Estás con alguien? –Le pregunté pasados unos segundos, a lo que él volvió a mirarme a los ojos. –No, no estoy con nadie –Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y eso de alguna forma me hizo feliz. Saber que no era "propiedad" de nadie era un alivio.

-Me alegro –Le dije, claramente sin pensar, y cuando me di cuenta ya era un poco tarde. –B-bueno, quiero decir, el matrimonio es un petardo, casi mejor estar soltero ¿No? –Sonreí nerviosamente y me regañé a mi mismo por ser tan idiota, por suerte Kazemaru es un cielo, y me siguió la corriente rápidamente, simulando que ignoraba mi comentario.

-Je… sí, supongo que todavía soy joven, el matrimonio puede esperar –Dijo sonriente, aunque con ese toque de nostalgia en sus palabras.

Seguimos caminando, charlando de temas triviales y contándonos un poco de nuestras vidas, a que nos dedicábamos, anécdotas, nuevos amigos y este tipo de cosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a su casa. Tenía una fachada bastante bonita, y cuando abrió la casa pude comprobar que por dentro también lo era, aunque había bastantes cajas amontonadas.

Entré con él y nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde dejamos las bolsas.

-¿Te quedas a comer? –Preguntó repentinamente mientras colocabas las cosas en su respectivo sitio, y me miraba de vez en cuando, esperando una respuesta.

La idea me encantaba. Hacía mucho que no le veía y quería pasar algo de tiempo con él. Supongo que él también quería estar conmigo, y eso sin contar las pocas ganas que tenía de tragarme la ``comida´´ de mi mujer. Ni siquiera sería problema a la hora de decírselo a Natsumi, ya que ella es muy comprensiva, y es lo normal en estos casos, lo único, que no quería ser una molestia. Después de todo se acababa de mudar.

-¿No te molesta? –Tenía que preguntarlo.

-Claro que no, es muy agradable contar con buena compañía –Me contestó él con una sonrisa adornando su bonita cara.

-Te lo agradezco – Cogí otra de las bolsas y guiándome por la intuición coloqué los alimentos que había comprado mi compañero.

-¿Qué te apetece comer? –Me preguntó nuevamente, organizando un poco la cocina para estuviera lista para cocinar.

-Lo que a ti te apetezca –Ya me daba un poco de corte quedarme como para encima elegir la comida.

Kazemaru me sonrió y se puso manos a la obra. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las sonrisas que nos habíamos dedicado el uno al otro.

Terminamos de colocar todo y nos pusimos manos a trabajar. Realmente yo no ayudaba demasiado, sólo hablaba con él mientras cocinaba, y le pasaba los utensilios de cocina cuando me los pedía.

-La comida estará en un par de minutos – Anunció mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo colgaba de un pequeño saliente que había en la puerta. -¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Agua? ¿Cerveza…?-.

-Agua está bien, gracias -. Pusimos la mesa y al poco ya estábamos sentados alrededor de esta, con la comida servida. Tengo que decir que tenía muy buena pinta.

Kazemaru se recogió el pelo con un coletero que llevaba en la mano a modo de pulsera, haciendo que me vinieran a la mente multitud de recuerdos al verle con su peinado de siempre. La única diferencia es que ahora tenía en pelo ligeramente más largo.

-Que aproveche~~ –Canturreó alegremente mientras se disponía a comer.

-Lo mismo digo –Observé la carne por unos instantes y corté un trozo, para después metérmelo en la boca y saborearlo.

Dios… hacía mucho que no comía algo tan bueno.

-¿Qué tal está? –Me preguntó tímidamente, seguramente confundido por mi expresión. Era difícil controlarse después de haber estado subsistiendo a base de cartón pasado por agua de mar, o algo que se le parecía mucho en sabor.

-¡E-está delicioso! –Kazemaru me miraba sonriente, aunque creo que se pensaba que actuaba o algo.

-No exageres –Me dijo con tono de burla y sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡No exagero! En serio ¡Está delicioso! –Noté como Kazemaru se sonrojaba levemente y volvía a posar su mirada en el plato.

-Me alegro de que te guste – Me dijo entonces. _Más me alegro yo, créeme._

Le miré mientras comía, con disimulo para que no lo notase. Se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto, Natsumi también era hermosa, pero no sé que tenía Kazemaru que su belleza opacaba la suya aunque no sabría decir en qué. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando quieres a alguien.

Ya era tarde para volver atrás y cambiarlo. Mi vida ya estaba hecha, y Kazemaru estaba viviendo al máximo la suya, no había nada por hacer.

La verdad es que cuanto más le miraba menos entendía que hacía soltero. Era guapo, inteligente y buena persona ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Estaba claro que si no tenía a alguien a su lado, es porque no quería… Supongo que no es tan fácil para todos hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos de golpe, haciendo que se desmoronaran.

-¿Eh? No, nada –Me metí otro trozo en la boca y seguimos comiendo tranquilamente. Aunque no había tema de conversación el silencio no era para nada incómodo. Seguramente porque no había nada que decir, nada que importara. Ahora había que centrarse en el presente, en lo que éramos ahora, aunque los dos sabíamos que ese sentimiento siempre estaría allí, haciendo difíciles las cosas, y aunque no podíamos revelarlo, lo disfrutábamos en secreto, con pequeños gestos.

Nunca diría que estoy enamorado de Kazemaru, pero tampoco haría falta decirlo, porque él lo sabe de sobra.

-¿Quieres sal? –Me preguntó, mientras me extendía el salero con una mano. Yo no quería, no le hacía falta al plato, pero acepté el salero y lo tomé, aunque luego no me serví.

Es increíble que siga tratándome como siempre después de mi matrimonio, porque aunque no estuviéramos saliendo ni nada, siempre fuimos el uno propiedad del otro, y dentro de mi corazón siento que lo he traicionado, aunque creo que en el fondo es lo que él pretendía, alejarse de mí para que todo me fuera más fácil, bueno, a los dos…

Sinceramente, no quiero pensar en ello, no tiene sentido hacerlo. Me conformaré con tenerlo a mi lado, como un amigo más. Me bastaré sabiendo que mi amor es correspondido, aunque sea en el más completo silencio.

Me conformaré sabiendo que siempre me quedará la excusa de venir a comer, para volver a verlo.

Como un amigo más.


End file.
